FLY
by Huang and Wu
Summary: Menari! Menarilah menggunakan hatimu! Gerakkan seluruh tubuhmu mengikuti beat-nya! Rasakan! Rasakan semua gerakan itu! Gerakan yang membuatmu terbang! #ChanBaek #BaekYeol. A/N : EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 9! #HappyChanyeolDay


FLY

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP, SCHOOL-LIFE**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT**

CHARACTER : **PARK CHANYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR**

RATE : **T**

SUMMARY :

 _Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang selalu berpikiran out of the box. Lingkungan menentangnya, nyaris tidak ada yang mendukungnya, dan keadaan pun tidak berpihak padanya yang ingin membuat sebuah perkembangan baru yang hebat dan unik. Pengecualian, untuk pemuda baru di kelas menari yang mau terus mendukungnya. Terinspirasi dari lagu Jessica berjudul sama dari album With Love, J inilah_ _ **FLY**_ _._

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Halo lagi readers!**

 **#HappyChanyeolDay guyssss!**

 **HAW kembali dengan fanfiksi HAW yang absurd to the max wkwkwk! Karena pas jaman baheula HAW resep pisan kana Barbie (wkwkwk, harap maklum, anak cewek), apalagi yang pas tema band-gelang ajaib itu, jadinya kepengen bikin FF dengan konsep sama wkwkwk. Tapi di sini gak ada gelang ajaib dsb kok, FF ini cukup realistis /eh**

 **So, enjoy!**

 _._

 _-FLY-_

 _._

 _._

 _Start_

DUM DUM DUM

Suara ritme drum terdengar menggema dalam ruangan itu. Seorang _yeoja_ tampak berdiri di tengah ruangan, dengan sebuah _tape recorder_ di sampingnya. Pakaiannya tampak ketat, memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri bagi _yeoja_ itu.

Tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan ritme, menyesuaikan dengan sudut-sudut tertentu pada cermin raksasa di hadapannya. Rambutnya bergerak mengikuti gerakannya, membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan.

CKLEK

"Huaaaaaa!"

Terdengar pekikan dari kombinasi dua suara. Suara _namja_ dan _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ yang tadi menari di ruangan itu memekik bersamaan dengan _namja_ –atau lebih tepatnya _namja-namja_ –yang membuka pintu itu.

"Hey, sedang apa kau? Tidak masuk kelas musik?"ejek salah seorang _namja_ , diikuti tawa _namja_ lainnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyendiri. Kenapa?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, dengan nada yang berani.

"Ini ruangan kami. Maaf, kami tidak menerima pendatang baru, apalagi seorang _yeoja_ lemah sepertimu, Byun Baekhyun!"

 _Yeoja_ bernama Byun Baekhyun itu berusaha menahan emosinya, merasa tersinggung. _Yeoja_ itu menelan ludahnya kasar, kemudian merapikan barang-barangnya. Ia membawanya menuju pintu keluar, dimana _namja_ yang tadi mengejeknya menghalangi jalannya.

"Semoga kelas musik semenyenangkan kelas _dance_ , Baekhyun _-ah_! Karena, kau tahu, kelas musik akan segera dibekukan oleh sekolah! Jadi, lebih baik kalian merencanakan perpisahan sebelum terlambat."ejek _namja_ itu, membuat Baekhyun menjadi emosi dalam hatinya.

" _Well_ , _let's see_ , Sehun _-ah_!"

Baekhyun menabrak sosok bernama Oh Sehun itu, kemudian berderap keluar kelas dengan pakaiannya. Sehun dan kawan-kawannya menatap kepergian _yeoja_ itu dengan sinis, dan sesekali bersorak meledek.

Mereka bahkan tak menyadari airmata pada wajah Baekhyun.

-XOXO-

CKLEK

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu itu, menginterupsi beberapa orang di dalamnya. Seorang _yeoja_ menghampirinya, kemudian menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau kemana saja? Kami mencarimu. Kim _ssaem_ tidak bisa mengajar lagi karena anaknya kambuh."ucap _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu, dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas berat.

" _Well_ , _fuck it_."

Baekhyun menaruh _tape recorder_ yang tadi dia bawa, kemudian membanting tubuhnya ke lantai dan lebih memilih untuk berbaring malas. Baekhyun membelakangi kawan-kawannya, membuat mereka heran.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?"tanya seorang _yeoja_ , kemudian duduk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Aku kesal! Aku hanya menyalurkan hobi menariku, tapi Sehun dan kawan-kawan menyebalkannya selalu mengganggu!"ucap Baekhyun, merasa kesal bukan main.

"Simpel, Baek. Kelas musik dan kelas _dance_ memang selalu bertengkar, bukan?"ucap _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku tidak suka, Minseok _-ah_! Memangnya dia siapa, melarangku masuk kelasnya!? Aku juga punya hak! Memangnya ini sekolah bapaknya?"tanya Baekhyun, semakin kesal.

"Emm, itu fakta Baek. Keluarga Sehun yang punya sekolah seni ini."ucap seorang _yeoja_ bermata bulat, kemudian duduk di samping _yeoja_ bernama Minseok tadi.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal.

"Kau tidak membantu, Kyungsoo."

"Memangnya apa yang kamu mau lakukan, Baek? Kamu bisa menyanyi, Baek. Dan lagi, bagianmu adalah kelas musik, bukan kelas tari."ucap Minseok, menanyakan alasan Baekhyun.

"Aku punya alasan, dan aku hanya ingin mengembangkan alasan itu nanti saat aku sudah siap."ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya.

"Sebentar lagi jam 3. Mau latihan bernyanyi? Jongdae datang telat, katanya dia mau membawa salah seorang kawan barunya yang baru _join_ kelas _dance_ minggu lalu."ucap Kyungsoo, membuat Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku benci kelas _dance_."

-XOXO-

"Halo, _guys_!"

Seorang _namja_ memasuki ruangan itu, dan disambut oleh dua _yeoja_ yang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi–Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Jongdae mengendarkan pandangannya, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah jendela yang cukup besar.

"Dia kenapa lagi?"tanya Jongdae pada Minseok.

"Biasalah, kelas _dance_."

Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk merenung. Jongdae berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian menepuk bahu _yeoja_ itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk menoleh.

"Kenapa? Kelas _dance_ , lagi? Sudah kubilang, Baek! Mereka itu egois dan arogan, apalagi ketuanya si Sehun itu!"ucap Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun hanya mendelik kasar.

"Jangan ganggu aku."ucap Baekhyun, sinis.

"Kau tak mau berkenalan dengan kawan baruku dari kelas _dance_?"tanya Jongdae, digelengi Baekhyun dengan mantap.

"Mendengar asal kelasnya saja sudah membuatku muak."ucap Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengangguk maklum, kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk mengikuti Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang tengah mempelajari notasi balok terbaru. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, merasa bahwa semua tidak adil.

"Ini tidak adil! Aku hanya ingin mempelajari tarian, kenapa Tuhan melarangku seperti ini?"gumam Baekhyun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Mungkin kau kurang berusaha."

"Aku sudah berusaha, tapi memang tidak terbayar."sahut Baekhyun pada suara itu.

 _Eh? Itu suara siapa?_ ; batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian menengokkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia menatap dari bawah ke atas sosok yang tadi membalas kata-katanya, hanya untuk mendapati sosok tinggi bak tiang listrik yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu!"ucap Baekhyun, sinisnya keluar.

"Aku hanya datang. Tidak boleh?"tanya _namja_ itu, membuat Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

"Tidak boleh! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"Wow, wow, wow, Baekhyun! Santai! Ini kawanku yang aku mau kenalkan padamu."

Jongdae menginterupsi mereka, menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Baekhyun mengernyit heran, dan _namja_ itu hanya diam menatap Baekhyun dengan intens.

"Baekhyun, kenalkan, ini Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun."ucap Jongdae, memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Oh, jadi kamu adalah Park Chanyeol murid baru kelas _dance_ itu? Tidak tampan.."dengus Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku memang murid baru tapi aku tidak merasa aku tampan."sahut Chanyeol, merasa terpanggil.

"Hey, hey, hey. Kenapa kalian bertengkar, huh? Baekhyun, hentikan sifat _baper_ -mu itu. Chanyeol, kumohon, kalau kau tidak tampan, lalu aku apa?"ucap Jongdae, merasa merana di antara kedua sejoli itu.

"Jongdae, kau memperburuk _mood_ -ku hari ini."ucap Baekhyun, dengan wajah semakin ditekuk.

"Mungkin kau memang selalu _bad mood_."gumam Chanyeol, merasa muak dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Hey, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu! Diam kau!"pekik Baekhyun, dengan suara agak ditinggikan.

Baekhyun menatap sengit Chanyeol, dan _namja_ itu juga menatapnya sama sengitnya. Jongdae menatap kedua sejoli itu, kemudian hanya menunduk dan menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

"Bilang pada Kim _ssaem_ aku izin tidak masuk kelas. Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun merapikan barang-barangnya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol sekilas dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

BAM!

Bahkan dia membanting pintu kelas itu dengan kasar.

Jongdae dan Chanyeol menatap pintu itu. Minseok dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongdae, bertanya _ada apa dengan Baekhyun?_. Jongdae hanya menjelaskan dengan suara yang lemas dan pasrah, merasa harus lebih bersabar lagi menghadapi Baekhyun dan sifat _baper_ -nya.

Sementara mereka sibuk membicarakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk menatap pintu dimana Baekhyun terakhir terlihat.

Senyum samar tampak pada wajahnya.

-XOXO-

Hari esok sama seperti yang lain. Terasa hangat, pertanda musim semi akan berakhir. Walau begitu, suasana tetaplah sejuk dan menyenangkan.

Baekhyun berdiri di sebuah lahan kosong yang agak jauh dari sekolah seni tempatnya belajar. Ia mempersiapkan _tape recorder_ yang ia selalu bawa, kemudian merapikan pakaiannya. Dia pun ber- _stretching_ ria.

"Hari ini, aku akan menyempurnakan koreografinya! Biar tahu rasa Sehun itu! Akan aku buktikan bahwa kelas musik juga tidak kalah keren!"gumam Baekhyun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Well_ , biar _author_ perjelas permasalahan antara Baekhyun dengan Sehun.

Kita semua tahu bahwa kelas musik akan dibekukan oleh sekolah yang _notabene_ adalah milik Oh Sehun itu. Tentu karena rasa persaingan yang ketat, dan entah dewi fortuna belum berpihak pada kelas musik atau mereka memang kurang berusaha, kelas _dance_ selalu lebih menarik untuk diikuti. Motivasi Baekhyun untuk belajar _dance_ adalah dikarenakan persaingan itu, dan Baekhyun akan buktikan bahwa dirinya dan kelas musiknya bisa mengalahkan kelas _dance_. Dan dengan dendam pribadi, Baekhyun jadi semakin bertekad untuk mengalahkan Sehun.

Dendam apa itu?

Dulu, Baekhyun gagal masuk kelas tari karena Sehun lebih unggul darinya. Sesimpel itu, tapi berdampak besar bagi Baekhyun.

 _Back to story_.

DUM DUM DUM

Suara itu mulai terdengar dari _tape recorder_ yang Baekhyun bawa. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, mulai mempersiapkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak sesuai irama dari lagu tersebut.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya terbawa musik dan bergerak sesuai kehendak. Baekhyun melenturkan tubuhnya, melekukkannya sesuai dengan _beat_ musik yang terdengar nikmat itu.

Latihan itu tidak berhenti hingga 10 menit kemudian.

Baekhyun beberapa kali mengkoreksi gerakan yang serasa kurang _feel_ -nya. Dia juga sesekali menempatkan beberapa tambahan baru pada gerakan itu. Celana selutut Baekhyun sudah kotor oleh tanah, dan juga kakinya dipenuhi tanah. Tapi, Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Gerakan yang bagus."

Baekhyun terdiam. Meskipun musik terus berjalan, dia hanya diam. Seseorang berbicara padanya, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar menoleh.

Seorang Chanyeol berdiri di sana, di bawah pohon-pohon yang bersemi dengan sinar-sinar mentari menembus celah-celah daun. Dengan pakaian khas _dancer_ , Chanyeol tampak sangat _cool_ dengan sepeda yang dia kendarai.

"Bukannya kau ikut kelas musik? Kenapa belajar menari? Sebentar lagi kelas masuk."ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap jam tangannya.

"Mau apa kau? Menggangguku? Menghakimiku seperti si Sehun sialan itu? Mau mengejekku yang gagal masuk kelas _dance_?"ucap Baekhyun, sinis.

"Wow, aku bahkan belum berkomentar apa-apa. Gerakanmu bagus, hanya saja masih agak kurang enak dilihat pada sudut-sudut tertentu."

Chanyeol lebih memilih memarkir sepedanya di bawah sebuah pohon rindang, kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun. Tubuh itu tinggi semampai, cocok berpadu dengan _t-shirt_ hitam, jaket _parasut_ hitam, dengan celana _training_ biru _marine_. Baekhyun akui, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu tampan–dia menarik kata-katanya yang meledek Chanyeol kemarin.

"Mau apa kau?"tanya Baekhyun, heran kenapa Chanyeol turun dari sepedanya.

"Mengkoreksi gerakanmu. Apalagi?"tanya Chanyeol.

"A-aku tidak perlu koreksimu. Aku bisa koreksi sendiri!"pekik Baekhyun, menolak keinginan Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin? Karena kurasa, tidak ada perkembangan apa-apa pada gerakan itu."ucap Chanyeol, meragukan ucapan Baekyun.

"A-aku.. aku.."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba jadi gagap seperti ini.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Dari kemarin, kau itu _baperan_ terus. Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu beberapa menit, dan sekarang aku bahkan tahu seperti apa dirimu. Kenapa kamu lebih memilih menekuni tarian padahal kamu ada di kelas musik?"tanya Chanyeol, merasa heran dengan _yeoja_ di hadapannya.

" _Well_ , itu karena.."

.

.

"Dulu, aku gagal masuk kelas tari."

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, enggan menatap _namja_ yang bahkan belum dia kenal lebih dari satu hari itu. Chanyeol mendekatinya, kemudian menarik tubuh itu untuk duduk sejenak di atas akar-akar besar pepohonan yang menyembul di sana.

"Lalu? Kenapa masih menekuni tari?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena aku suka tari! Aku suka menari, dan aku ingin buktikan pada Sehun sainganku bahwa aku bisa mensukseskan kelas musik!"ucap Baekhyun, diangguki Chanyeol yang mulai paham akar permasalahannya.

"Lalu, apa gunanya tarian dalam kelas musik?"tanya Chanyeol.

.

.

"Rencananya, aku ingin mengajarkan tarian ini pada kawan-kawan kelas musik, agar kami bisa membuat sebuah drama musikal."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, merasa kaget dengan jawaban itu. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya dan lebih memilih merobek-robek daun yang berguguran di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah perubahan dalam kelas musik. Kami tidak akan menyanyi seperti paduan suara lagi untuk pentas seni nanti. Aku ingin menciptakan konsep baru yang _fresh_ , menghibur, dan tentunya lebih unggul dari kelas tari sendiri. Aku ingin membuat sebuah konsep drama musikal untuk pentas seni minggu depan."ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menyampaikan ide itu?"tanya Chanyeol, digelengi Baekhyun dengan lemas.

"Mana bisa! Konsepnya saja belum matang sepenuhnya! Dan lagi, koreografinya jelek."ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa tema yang ingin kamu pakai nanti?"tanya Chanyeol.

" _FLY : Free Like Youngsters_."

Chanyeol menggumam, cukup memuji ide yang keren itu. Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian menjelaskan filosofi dari tema yang dia pakai.

"Aku ingin kami bisa menari seperti burung-burung yang terbang. Kami ingin menjadi burung-burung muda yang menembus langit, menyampaikan pada dunia bahwa kami ini ada."ucap Baekhyun.

"Filosofi yang menarik."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdiri, kemudian menyodorkan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tangan kekar itu, kemudian menatap sosok yang menyodorkan tangannya itu. Chanyeol tersenyum tampan, membuat Baekhyun terpesona dibuatnya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu beberapa gerakan yang aku tahu. Aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk kita latihan."ucap Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian, _yeoja_ itu menyambut uluran tangan kekar Chanyeol dengan mantap.

-XOXO-

"Wuah, ini keren!"

Baekhyun mengendarkan pandangannya, menatap sekitarnya dengan takjub. Angin berembus, menerbangkan rambutnya yang mengikuti gerakan angin dengan lembut. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum miringnya, mengantungkan tangannya pada saku celananya. _Sunset_ menghiasi langit, memberi warna jingga yang indah.

"Atap gedung sekolah memang bagus. Kau bisa berlatih di depan panel surya di sana. Panel surya seperti kaca, memantulkan bayangan menari kita walau tidak terlalu jelas."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun dengan mantap.

"Tidak, ini sempurna. Terimakasih, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum, begitu merasakan kebahagiaan Baekhyun.

"Ayo, mulai dari koreografi yang kamu buat. Aku akan koreksi."ucap Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa? A-aku malu.."ucap Baekhyun, dikekehi Chanyeol.

"Kalau di hadapanku saja kau malu, bagaimana di hadapan kelas musik dan penonton nanti?"tanya Chanyeol balik.

Baekhyun terdiam, kemudian mengangguk kaku. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang tengah menunggunya untuk bergerak, dan Baekhyun rasa jantungnya berdegup abnormal saat ini.

DUM DUM DUM

Musik pun mulai terdengar. Baekhyun mempersiapkan posisinya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Dia berusaha untuk menghindarkan Chanyeol dari pandangannya, menghilangkan sosok itu sejenak agar dia tidak malu.

Dan kemudian, tubuh itu bergerak sendiri mengikuti irama lagu.

Chanyeol mengamati pergerakan Baekhyun. _Yeoja_ itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha fokus dengan gerakan yang dia buat. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seorang malaikat jika sedang menari dengan lembut seperti itu.

Chanyeol kemudian terdiam. Apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan?

Chanyeol sesekali memikirkan koreksi-koreksi terhadap gerakan Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum. _Yeoja_ ini pantang menyerah, dan dia terus berusaha agar dirinya bisa menciptakan sesuatu yang baru yang tidak akan terpikirkan orang lain.

 _Out of the box_ , dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik untuk mengenal _yeoja baperan_ itu lebih jauh.

DUM DUM DUM

Musik pun berhenti. Baekhyun terdiam dalam koreo-nya sendiri, kemudian membuka matanya yang terus terpejam tadi. Chanyeol tampak berdiri di hadapannya, kemudian tersenyum dan menepuk tangannya dengan bangga.

"Gerakan yang bagus. Aku suka, benar-benar menggambarkan sesuatu yang kamu memang ingin sampaikan pada orang-orang."puji Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun agak tersipu.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menekan lagi tombol _play_ pada _tape recorder_ Baekhyun, lalu berdiri di hadapan _yeoja_ itu dan mempersiapkan tubuh kekarnya.

"Ada beberapa koreksi untuk gerakanmu, tapi tidak terlalu signifikan. Walau begitu, cukup bagus."ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dengan polos. Ketika lagu mencapai bagian-bagian lagu tertentu, Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan gerakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk paham, ketika mendengar penjelasan koreksi Chanyeol.

"Kau paham, kan?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Itu berguna."ucap Baekhyun, diselingi dengan senyuman.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun sedikit menggerakkan tubuhnya, menyesuaikan dengan koreksi Chanyeol. Chanyeol agak terdiam, terpikirkan sesuatu. Setelah menyadari isi pikirannya, dia pun mematikan _tape recorder_ itu.

"Kenapa?"tanya Baekhyun, heran.

Chanyeol merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kaset. Chanyeol memasukkan kaset itu ke dalam _tape recorder_ Baekhyun, kemudian memulai lagu itu.

 **BGM : Jessica Jung - Fly**

"Ayo, kita menari bersama. Kau sesuaikan dirimu dengan gerakanku."

Chanyeol menyodorkan kedua tangannya, menunggu Baekhyun untuk menerima ajakannya menari duet. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan agak ragu, kemudian menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Kedua tangan lentiknya pun menyambut genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian menggoyangkannya bersama dirinya. Awalnya, Baekhyun agak kesulitan untuk menyesuaikan dengan gerakan Chanyeol yang tegas dan _manly_. Tapi kemudian, dia mulai mengerti pola gerakan Chanyeol dan mulai menyesuaikan diri.

Chanyeol terkekeh menatap pergerakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyesuaikan dirinya dengan gerakan tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol begitu tampan jika menari seperti ini, dan Baekhyun rasa dia mulai nyaman dengan Chanyeol.

"Gerakkan kakimu ke depan."ucap Chanyeol.

"Ini menyenangkan!"

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun, menariknya mendekat padanya. Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyesuaikan kedua tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun menggenggam pundak datar Chanyeol.

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang itu ke udara dan memutarnya dengan anggun.

"Wuah, keren!"

Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun lagi, dengan kekehan mengiringinya. Baekhyun tertawa senang, dan dia _enjoy_ dengan gerakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik satu tangan Baekhyun, kemudian merentangkannya–membuat _yeoja_ itu bergerak agak jauh dari dirinya.

Dan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekap. Baekhyun tidak siap dengan tarikan Chanyeol.

CHU

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, dengan _background_ warna jingga _sunset_ menghiasi mereka, menciptakan siluet tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun membelalak kaget. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan intens, dengan bibir mereka masih bertautan. Wajah Baekhyun merona pekat, dan Chanyeol malah mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat. Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh, namun sia-sia. Tubuhnya tidak menuruti perintah otaknya.

Chanyeol menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan menikmati pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Eumm.."gumam Baekhyun, merasakan gerakan bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendekap leher jenjang Chanyeol, mendorong kepala itu untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Chanyeol merasa tangan kekarnya sangat pas dengan tubuh ramping Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencengkram pinggang Baekhyun, membantu _yeoja_ itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya agar seimbang dengan tubuh Chanyeol.

BUGH BUGH

Dan Baekhyun mulai kehabisan nafas.

Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu, menatap Baekhyun yang beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya. Baekhyun mencengkram _t-shirt_ bagian dengan Chanyeol, meremasnya dengan kuat. Baekhyun masih memejamkan mata, dengan wajah memerah dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol terkekeh menatapnya, membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya pelan.

"Cha-Chanyeol.."gumam Baekhyun, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

" _Love at the first sight_."ucap Chanyeol dengan singkat, berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tepat pada manik elang Chanyeol, berusaha mencari kebohongan. Namun, nihil. Chanyeol murni menyukainya.

"Ketika aku menari, apalagi dengan orang yang aku suka, aku tidak bisa tahan untuk menciumnya."

.

.

"Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mencium seseorang sambil menari. Bahkan, tepat di bibir. Ini _first kiss_ -ku."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup semakin abnormal. _First kiss_ kata Chanyeol? Di usianya yang sudah produktif dan dewasa ini, apa yang tadi mereka lakukan adalah _first kiss_ -nya?

"A-aku juga.."

Bodohnya, Baekhyun menyahut dengan alasan yang sama.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekap tubuh Chanyeol, merasa ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang hendak menyeruak dari perutnya saking bahagianya. Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Ughh.. terimakasih, Chanyeol.."ucap Baekhyun, lirih.

"Ya, tentu saja."

-XOXO-

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Chanyeol sudah membantu Baekhyun untuk mengoreksi gerakannya. Kini, mereka siap untuk menampilkannya di depan anak-anak kelas musik, sekaligus mempresentasikan konsep Baekhyun untuk pentas seni mereka.

"Aku mau mengenalkan konsep baru untuk pentas seni minggu depan. Aku harap kalian suka, dan ini koreografi buatanku dengan Chanyeol."ucap Baekhyun, di depan kawan-kawan sesama kelas musiknya.

Mereka semua mengangguk, kemudian bertepuk tangan terlebih dahulu untuk menyemangati Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya, kemudian menghela nafas berat–menenangkan detak jantungnya. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang bersandar pada dinding seraya mengantungi tangannya, tersenyum _cool_.

Dengan pandangan mata, Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dia bisa.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menarik nafas lagi. Kemudian, dia memejamkan matanya untuk memfokuskan dirinya.

Setelahnya, ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri menari, mengikuti alunan musik.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap setiap gerakan Baekhyun. Gerakan itu indah, dan sangat lembut. Gerakannya bagaikan gelombang yang mengalun dengan indah di udara. Serasa melihat gerakan sayap merpati yang mengepak lembut, namun dengan dorongan tegas untuk membawanya terus mengapung di udara.

Baekhyun sangat cantik.

PROK PROK PROK

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan tariannya, seluruh kawan-kawan kelas musiknya bertepuk tangan keras–terutama Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Baekhyun membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum dengan sangat lega.

"Itu gerakan yang bagus, Baek. Jadi, apa rencananya?"tanya Jongdae, dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ini ide yang benar-benar berbeda dari konsep kita sebelum-sebelumnya. Kita akan buat gebrakan baru yang menakjubkan, asal kita mau bekerja sama. Bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun.

"Oke, Baek! Apa idenya?"tanya Kyungsoo, mengantisipasi.

.

.

"Kita akan buat drama musikal. Judulnya adalah _FLY : Free Like Youngsters_."

-XOXO-

Semenjak hari itu, anak-anak musik selalu rajin untuk masuk kelas hanya demi berlatih drama musikal. Kyungsoo dipercaya sebagai penulis naskah, dan Minseok sebagai penanggung jawab tari–Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Minseok sama hebatnya dalam tarian. Chanyeol setia membantu kelas itu diam-diam, tentunya tanpa diketahui kelas tari. Jongdae–sang ketua kelas–dipercaya sebagai penanggung jawab paduan suara.

"Baekhyun, aku punya saran hebat!"ucap Jongdae seraya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?"tanya Baekhyun, penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat _remix music_? Kau tahu? Menggabungkan dua unsur musik yang sama sekali berbeda untuk menciptakan melodi baru!"pekik Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun ikut senang.

"Wah, konsep yang bagus! Tapi, bagaimana?"tanya Baekhyun, kembali kebingungan.

"Hey, ada apa ini?"

Chanyeol tampak menghampiri mereka, dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Baekhyun dan Jongdae menatap Chanyeol, dan Jongdae maju selangkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja memberi saran agar dalam drama musikal kita juga ada _remix music_ , seperti yang ada dalam drama serial _Glee_ dan _Dream High_. Hanya saja.. kami kesulitan mewujudkan keinginan itu."jelas Jongdae, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Hmm.. jadi konsep kalian juga ada _dj_ -nya?"tanya Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Kurasa akan sangat keren dan terlihat lebih kontemporer."ucap Baekhyun.

-XOXO-

"Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae terkaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol bawa. Setelah menjelaskan ide baru mereka, Chanyeol segera pamit untuk pulang dan akan kembali membawa sesuatu. Mereka terlalu kaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol bawa.

Seperangkat alat _dj_ , lengkap dengan laptopnya.

" _Well_ , aku lupa memberitahu kalian, bahwa aku adalah seorang _online dj_."ucap Chanyeol, dengan wajah salah tingkah yang kentara.

"Wah, ini keren sekali!"pekik Baekhyun.

Jongdae mengamati setiap peralatan itu. Benar-benar modern, lengkap, dan mewah. Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia bersedia untuk meminjamkan alat-alat itu untuk pentas seni kelas musik nanti.

"Wah, serius? Kau tidak bercanda, Yeol?"tanya Jongdae, masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

" _I'm serious_!"ucap Chanyeol, sama seriusnya.

"Yeayyy, terimakasih, Chanyeol!"

GREP

Dan tiba-tiba, Baekhyun mendekap Chanyeol yang _notabene_ jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Baekhyun melepas dekapannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tidak berhenti. Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut, membentuk senyuman. Baekhyun menatap peralatan _dj_ Chanyeol, kemudian agak terdiam–mulai memikirkan sesuatu.

"Siapa yang bisa bertanggung jawab menjadi _dj_ kita nanti?"tanya Baekhyun, membuat Jongdae menoleh.

"Kurasa ada satu orang."ucap Jongdae, kemudian berbalik dan menatap kawan-kawan sesama kelas musiknya yang tengah sibuk mengurus beberapa hal.

Jongdae berjalan ke seorang _namja_ yang hanya duduk diam, dengan sebuah naskah di tangannya. Dia tampak cukup antisosial, dengan wajah yang tidak ramah.

"Kris _-ah_!"

 _Namja_ itu menoleh, kemudian menatap Jongdae yang menghampirinya. Jongdae tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan Kris dan menariknya bersama. Kris heran sendiri.

"Apa dia bisa memegang peralatan Chanyeol?"tanya Baekhyun, diangguki Jongdae.

"Kris pernah memperlihatkan hasil _remix_ lagunya padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Kurasa dia bisa meng- _handle_ -nya."ucap Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa di sini."ucap Kris, dengan nada dingin yang kentara.

" _Well_ , karena kami ingin merekrutmu menjadi _dj_ kami untuk pentas seni nanti. Bersediakah kamu?"

-XOXO-

Chanyeol mengajari Kris beberapa trik _dj_ yang dia tahu. Kris tampak nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Apalagi dengan beberapa bekal _dj_ yang diberikan Chanyeol, membuatnya menjadi lebih terlatih untuk ber- _dj_ ria.

"Tinggal 2 hari lagi. Sebaiknya kita mulai latihan lagi."ucap Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

" _Guys_ , ayo bersiap!"pekik Baekhyun.

Seluruh anak musik pun bersiap dengan _script_ yang ada. Baekhyun akan menjadi sutradara dalam pementasan drama kali ini, dengan Kyungsoo yang mendampinginya untuk sesekali mengoreksi naskah dan juga pemerannya.

.

"Junhong, kau harus bisa melompat cukup tinggi. Bisa? Lompatanmu akan terlihat indah jika lebih tinggi."komentar Baekhyun, diangguki kawannya yang tadi dikomentari.

.

"Yeri, kau agak bergeser sedikit. _Blocking_!"pekik Baekhyun, seraya mengoreksi salah seorang adik kelasnya.

.

"Taeyong, Taeyong! Angkat dagumu dengan angkuh. Kau adalah antagonis di sini!"pekik Baekhyun, seraya memeragakan seseorang yang tengah mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh.

.

"Baekhyun, kau harus istirahat."ucap Kyungsoo, menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat deras.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus mengawasi jalannya latihan drama ini."elak Baekhyun.

Dari kejauhan, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah mengusap keningnya. Kyungsoo mengusap kening Baekhyun, kemudian terpekik kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, kau demam!"pekik Kyungsoo.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, Kyung. Tenang saja. Jangan sampai kawan-kawan lain ikut panik."ucap Baekhyun, digelengi Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan memanggil Jongdae!"pekik Kyungsoo, tetapi kemudian ditahan Baekhyun.

"Kyung, kumohon."

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, kemudian mengusap pundaknya. Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum tampan ke arahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang jadi sutradaranya untuk sekarang. Ikutlah bersama Kyungsoo dan makan siang."ucap Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi Chanyeol.."ucap Baekhyun, _speechless_.

SRET!

Chanyeol merebut naskah yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, kemudian menarik _yeoja_ itu untuk berdiri. Chanyeol pun duduk di kursi tempat Baekhyun tadi duduk.

"Ayo, semua! Kembali ke posisi! Kita mulai _scene_ 9!"pekik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, dan Chanyeol hanya memberinya sebuah _wink_.

 _Wink_ itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Istirahatlah. Biar aku yang _handle_ ini."ucap Chanyeol.

"Ayo, Baek."

Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Baekhyun, membawanya menjauh. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol hanya memamerkan senyumnya. Kemudian, ia pun kembali melatih anak-anak kelas musik itu.

-XOXO-

"Sudah baikan?"

Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun, yang kini tengah berjalan bersamanya. Baekhyun menoleh, kemudian tersenyum. Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menggiring sepedanya perlahan. Dia memutuskan untuk menemani Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Hari ini hebat. Anak-anak sudah berusaha keras."ucap Baekhyun, dikekehi Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja. Mereka bekerja keras karena kau juga bekerja keras."ucap Chanyeol, digelengi Baekhyun.

"Mereka bekerja keras karena kemauan mereka sendiri. Tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."ucap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan mengusak rambutnya.

"Bisa saja."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama terkekeh, kemudian melanjutkan jalan mereka. Langit begitu jingga, terlihat indah–apalagi dengan burung-burung yang terbang di atas mereka.

"Melihat mereka terbang, membuatku ingin terbang juga."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun, kemudian menatap ke arah burung-burung yang terbang itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan berbinar. Chanyeol tak dapat berpaling dari pandangan Baekhyun.

.

.

"HEY!"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terdiam, ketika seseorang berteriak pada mereka. Mereka pun membalikkan badan mereka, dan Baekhyun menatap sosok yang memanggil mereka dengan sengit.

"Chanyeol, kau dalam masalah besar!"

Ternyata itu Sehun, dan kawan-kawan kelas tari.

"Mau apa kau, Sehun?"tanya Baekhyun, sengit.

"Cih, beraninya _yeoja_ ini menarik hatimu, Yeol. Kau sudah bersekongkol dengannya untuk membantu kelas musik, kan?"tanya Sehun, dengan sombongnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk melawan ucapan Sehun.

"Kau salah! Aku yang memaksanya untuk membantu kelas musik! Aslinya dia tidak mau!"

Chanyeol menoleh kaget. Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan sengit, dan rivalnya itu hanya tersenyum jahat. Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun, berdiri di depannya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau memaksa Chanyeol sehingga dia harus menuruti permintaanmu, begitu?"tanya Sehun, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Ya! Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini!"pekik Baekhyun, membela Chanyeol.

"Hmm, masuk akal."gumam Sehun.

BUGH!

"HEY!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras, hingga _yeoja_ itu tersungkur ke tanah. Baekhyun merasa kakinya terkilir, dan tangannya perih. Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan sengit.

"APA-APAAN KAU!?"

Chanyeol maju, kemudian mencengkram kerah Sehun dengan emosi. Beberapa kawan Sehun berusaha melerai Chanyeol, dan Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit juga. Chanyeol tampak marah sekali.

"Dasar idiot! Kenapa kau mau saja disuruh oleh _yeoja_ itu, huh! Kau ini anak kelas tari atau kelas musik!?"tanya Sehun, sama emosinya.

"Aku anak kelas musik! Puas kau!?"pekik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget, mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol mengucapkan itu di depan ketua kelas tari, maka..

"Oke, _fine_. Kau keluar dari kelas tari."ucap Sehun, dingin.

SRET!

Chanyeol melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Sehun dengan kasar, kemudian menatapnya sengit. Sehun membenarkan kerah pakaiannya, menatap Chanyeol dengan muak. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian membantunya berdiri. Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menuju sepedanya–kaki kiri _yeoja_ itu terkilir. Setelah itu, ia menaiki sepedanya dan membawa Baekhyun menjauh.

Meninggalkan Sehun dan kawan-kawannya yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

"Se-Sehun, kau sudah mengusir salah satu aset _dance_ kita."ucap salah seorang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ , dengan wajah yang agak cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Masih ada banyak _dancer_ di kelas kita. Ayo, kita pulang!"hardik Sehun, kemudian berjalan lebih dahulu–langkahnya terlihat kesal.

Senja itu terasa muram bagi Sehun dan Chanyeol.

-XOXO-

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol. Kau tenang saja."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengompres kakinya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan khawatir, kemudian menggeleng kasar.

"Maaf Baek. Ini semua karena aku."ucap Chanyeol, kemudian mengganti kompres pada kaki Baekhyun dengan yang baru.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah. Aku maklum, kok."ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak pertolongan pertama, kemudian mengeluarkan kapas, kasa steril, dan juga plester.

"Aku mau mengobati lenganmu."ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyingkap lengan pakaian Baekhyun, kemudian menuangkan _betadine_ ke kapas yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian, ia mengusapkannya perlahan pada luka Baekhyun.

"Ah, sakit!"pekik Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja. Sebentar."

Chanyeol membuka plastik kasa steril, kemudian langsung menempelkan kasa itu pada lengan Baekhyun yang sudah diberi _betadine_. Setelah itu, Chanyeol langsung merekatkannya dengan plester. Kemudian, ia mengambil perban gulung dan mulai melilitkan perban pada lengan Baekhyun.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja."ucap Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Darimana kau belajar pertolongan pertama?"tanya Baekhyun, dikekehi Chanyeol.

"Ibuku seorang perawat, ayahku seorang anggota tim SAR. Bukan pekerjaan yang hebat, tetapi aku bangga dengan mereka. Karena keduanya punya _background_ kesehatan, dari kecil aku sudah diajari banyak hal berbau pertolongan pertama oleh mereka."jelas Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Sekarang dimana mereka?"tanya Baekhyun.

.

.

"Ayah meninggal saat menyelamatkan korban gempa di China tahun lalu, sedang ibu meninggal karena tewas saat menjadi relawan kesehatan di Suriah sebulan lalu."

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol tersenyum–terlihat sekali kalau dia memaksakannya–kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sama terlukanya.

"Maaf."ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku."ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kenapa mau menjadi penari?"tanya Baekhyun, agak heran.

"Kedua orangtuaku sangat ingin menjadi penari. Mereka ingin memiliki kerja sampingan sebagai penari, dan ibuku pernah punya riwayat menjadi anggota pementasan tari pada salah satu acara amal. Aku ingin menjadi penari, untuk mewujudkan keinginan mereka yang tertunda."jelas Chanyeol, diangguki Baekhyun.

"Kau akan jadi penari hebat, Yeol."ucap Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Terimakasih."

-XOXO-

Hari pementasan pun tiba. Baekhyun harus berjalan dengan sebuah tongkat dikarenakan kakinya yang terkilir–kilirannya terlalu parah sehingga perlu penanganan dokter. Chanyeol setia bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae menghampiri Baekhyun dengan khawatir. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."ucap Baekhyun.

"Sebentar lagi kelas kita tampil. Sebaiknya kau ke _backstage_."ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun berjalan, sesekali Jongdae juga membantu ketika Baekhyun harus menuruni tangga. Chanyeol setia mengekori mereka menuju _backstage_.

.

"Oke semua, dengar baik-baik!"

Seluruh pemeran drama musikal itu berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang duduk di sebuah kursi. Baekhyun memberi instruksi-instruksi pada mereka. Beberapa pemain tampak gugup, dan Jongdae bersama Kyungsoo bertugas untuk menghibur mereka.

"Lakukan yang terbaik. Aku tidak peduli apa kelas kita akan menang atau tidak. Aku percaya, dengan melakukan yang terbaik, kita sendiri akan merasa puas."ucap Baekhyun, diangguki mereka semua.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian menarik nafas dan tersenyum. Dia menghibur beberapa pemain yang gugup, meyakinkan mereka untuk melakukan yang terbaik.

" _FREE LIKE YOUNGSTERS_!"

-XOXO-

Pementasan pun dimulai.

Baekhyun menatap setiap penampilan demi penampilan dari belakang panggung. Ia menatap kawan-kawannya yang tampil, dengan senyuman bangga. Drama musikal itu berjalan lancar, dan tidak ada kesalahan-kesalahan berarti.

Saatnya penampilan puncaknya.

"Kau tampan."

Baekhyun merapikan _tuxedo_ yang dipakai Chanyeol. Chanyeol menarik nafas, kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum, tangannya masih merapikan pakaian Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti bisa."ucap Baekhyun, diangguki Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih."ucap Chanyeol.

CHU

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun kilat.

Baekhyun melepas tautan bibir itu, menatap Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Chanyeol ber- _wink_ ria, kemudian menatap ke arah panggung dan mulai memasuki panggung.

"Tarian ini, aku persembahkan pada seorang _yeoja_ hebat yang sudah berjasa di balik panggung."

Setelahnya, bisa kita lihat bahwa Chanyeol menari solo di atas panggung.

-XOXO-

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke bangku penonton, dengan dibantu kawan-kawannya. Ia duduk di sebuah bangku, dan tongkatnya dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Mereka duduk untuk menanti pengumuman dari juri.

"Baiklah, kita umumkan saja. Pemenang pentas seni kali ini adalah.."

.

.

.

.

"KELAS TARII!"

Baekhyun membelalak kaget, kemudian menatap ke arah anak-anak kelas tari yang memekik senang. Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian bangkit dan meraih tongkatnya.

"Baek-Baekhyun.."gumam Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berjalan menggunakan tongkatnya, menuju kelas tari.

Sehun menatap kedatangan Baekhyun, dan agak terkaget ketika melihat bahwa _yeoja_ itu memakai tongkat. Baekhyun berdiri di depan Sehun, kemudian tersenyum tulus. Dia merentangkan tangan kanannya–ingin menjabat tangan Sehun.

"Selamat, ya. Kalian menang. Kelas tari memang sulit dikalahkan dari tahun ke tahun."ucap Baekhyun, tulus.

Sehun agak terdiam. Dia menatap Baekhyun, kemudian tangannya ikut menjabat Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik nafas berat, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Maaf karena sudah memakai Chanyeol dalam kelasku. Harusnya dia tetap di kelas tari, menang bersama kalian."ucap Baekhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak _gentle_. Bagaimana bisa aku mendorong kamu sampai luka seperti ini? Benar-benar _namja_ yang payah."gumam Sehun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

" _Well_ , tidak masalah. Aku jadi lebih diperhatikan kawan-kawanku dengan luka seperti ini, hehe."canda Baekhyun.

Sehun terkekeh, kemudian mengangguk. Baekhyun menatap Sehun, kemudian mengangguk. Sehun menepuk pundak Baekhyun, kemudian ikut mengangguk.

"Kepada ketua kelas tari, harap maju ke depan."

Sehun dan Baekhyun menatap ke arah panggung. Baekhyun menatap Sehun, dan Sehun menarik nafas pelan.

"Sudah saatnya kau berpidato untuk kemenanganmu."

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Dia menepuk pundak Baekhyun lagi, kemudian berjalan ke arah panggung. Dia pun mulai mengucapkan pidato kemenangannya.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan senyuman. Dia bisa menerima kekalahan ini dengan tangan terbuka, dan tidak ada rasa sesal di wajahnya. Chanyeol menghampirinya, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak merasa sedih?"tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku justru senang, karena kekalahan ini membuatku menjadi lebih kuat. Lagipula, kalian sudah berusaha keras. Mungkin kelas tari memang lebih baik."ucap Baekhyun.

Sungguh, itu terdengar sangat dewasa.

"Mau makan? Aku traktir, deh!"

"Mauuuu!"

 _._

 _Ketika tidak ada yang mendukungmu, di saat itu pasti ada utusan Tuhan yang dikirim untuk mendukungmu. Seperti Baekhyun, yang dikirimi oleh Tuhan seseorang untuk mendampingi dan mendukungnya._

 _Kekalahan dan kemenangan itu bagaikan pasangan yang saling berbagi paradoks satu sama lain. Sulit memang menerima kekalahan, tetapi akan lebih sulit lagi mempertahankan kemenangan._

 _Baekhyun sudah tidak punya dendam dengan Sehun sekarang. Mereka berteman sekarang, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesali apapun lagi sekarang. Sehun selalu membantunya, dan itu bagus._

 _Karena Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah berbaikan, maka begitupun dengan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Cukup mengagetkan, ternyata mereka memang saling suka sudah sejak lama. Tidak banyak yang tahu._

 _Jongdae dan Minseok mengalami peningkatan hubungan. Mereka berpacaran sekarang, dan mereka cocok sekali. Mereka sering membuat project duet untuk mengisi waktu luang._

 _Baekhyun? Dia sudah berpacaran denganku sekarang._

 _Bukankah itu suatu perkembangan?_

 _-PARK CHANYEOL-_

 _._

 **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **AKHIRNYA SELESAIII YEAYY!**

 **HAW suka banget sama lagu Jessica yang FLY. Like, seriously, it is amazing! Keren parah, dan suka banget sama beatnyaaaaaaa.**

 **HAPPY MILAD CHANYEOL OPPAAAA!**

 **So, mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE my FF?**

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
